Chill
by FrozenBurns
Summary: It didn't help that even as he awoke with no memory that he felt chilled to the bone. He promptly rises to the rank of captain, and he jumped at the opportunity to return to Hueco Mundo, even if he was confined to the duration of the night. Maybe it was to see the moon again, or to meet with his newly acquired companions; he wasn't certain. Anything goes, he supposed.
1. S1, A1, C1: Wary

_The following information changes over time! However, do not expect the second chapter's update the match the eleventh's, for example._

* * *

 _ **Chill**_

* * *

 **Summary:** It didn't help that even as he awoke with no memory that he felt chilled to the bone. He promptly rises to the rank of captain, and he jumped at the chance to return to Hueco Mundo, even if he was confined to the duration of the night. Maybe it was to see the moon again, or to meet with his newly acquired companions; he wasn't certain. Anything goes, he supposed.

 **Character(s):** [OC, Tia Halibel] _Tres Bestias_ , Aizen Sōsuke, Urahara Kisuke.

 **Genre(s):** Friendship, Adventure

 **Ratings:** M, _for inappropriate language, gore/vore (they're Hollows, they're cannibalistic), suggestive content, mild-strong [add later] content._

 **Warning(s):** _To be determined._

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _Japanese (written in English), Spanish._

 **Crossover(s):** Bleach: _**Good**_ _!Aizen AU, Temporal Displacement AU, Time-Travel AU, Arrancar Members of the Gotei 13 AU, Limitless (another Fanfiction idea) AU, Worlds of the Living (Soft Multi-X-Overs) AU._

 **Beta(s):** _N/A._

 **End Notes:** Came across the idea. Refused to leave me.

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"Half the Pendulum"_ _ **Act #1:**_ _"Unnamed"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please support the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #1:** _"Wary"_

 **Location:** _2nd Division Interrogation Room C7_

 **Date:** _unknown_

 **Time:** _6:23 PM_

 **POV:** _Third, limited, unknown_

* * *

The first thing that came to him was feeling. Numb, sore, and cold. So unbearably cold that he released a breath, letting him hear just how shaky it was. His eyes were open, he knew that much. He couldn't see his breath, but he could see some of the rest of the room. He sat at a wooden desk with a covered lamp. It wasn't so bright that it hurt his eyes, but it only defined the area of the desk and some of the floor, painting the remaining room in inky darkness.

Still, he could feel a presence. So barely as if it were unconsciously hiding - he had half a mind to believe that if it did not want to be sensed, it would be practically invisible to him - however, his sensing capabilities (that he somehow knew) coupled with the smell of cocoa, is what truly gave them away. He groaned irritably against what felt like chains around his wrists and feet, holding back whatever power of his he had. He did not fight against it.

In response to his groan, the figure shifted, and their feet clicked against the floor, emphasizing their approach and raising his apprehension to the maximum. He moved his head so that he was staring straight at the figure, and now that his eyes had adjusted to the light, he could see the blurred silhouette.

"Where am I?" he asked. He figured he may as well get the conversation going. His head also appeared to be having trouble staying up straight, what with the way it kept swaying and his vision continued to swim. He scrunched his eyes and blinked them several times and shook his head to wipe away the buzz in the back of his head.

The silhouette, he noticed with what little clarity of them he had, moved in a way to consider the question, before caving and letting out a small purr of a feminine voice. "An interrogation room," she said teasingly.

He sighed. He had some idea before, but with no memories he had no way of connecting the dots so quickly. He resigned himself to some questioning. "Ask away."

Her head tilted. He could _feel_ the smirk as she replied. "You're rather welcoming of this." It felt like she was specifically fishing not only for information, but also emotional turmoil. Probably something about acquiring answers easier out of her target. He wanted to diffuse that, but subtly.

"Got nothing else to do..."

She seemed to accept this if that nod meant anything. It was _so_ difficult to see. He shivered.

It was also very cold.

"Cold?"

That question threw him off a little and his irritation began to flare. "This doesn't feel like an interrogation," he said dryly. She quietly giggled by what he thought was a fist to hide her mouth.

"A normal interrogation would usually involve torture, but we don't think that will work on you," she answered.

"Why is that?" he wondered. He couldn't fathom why he would be given any special treatment.

"All the needles and blades broke when we tried to cut you."

The slyness, the purring, the teasing. He'd all noticed it at this point now that it had been taken away so bluntly, broadly, and _coldly_. His eyes scrunched briefly, narrowed in both confusion and disbelief. He opened his mouth, and like a fish, continued to repeatedly do so. He found no words other than a slightly breathy " _How_?"

She tilted her head the other way. Now _she_ was confused? _She_ , at the very _least_ , had _memory_ to serve on. "You are emitting so much Spiritual Energy that it forms a sort of coat around you, like a suit of armor." She sounded like a teacher. Why did having an instructor sound so annoying yet rewarding? "It protects your skin so well it may as well be a wooden block to the skin of a babe."

He lightly pulled on the chains on his wrists and ankles, but only strongly enough that the resounding _chink_ fulfilled two goals. One, emphasize his sentence. "Don't these things stop that?" And the second thing, which he believed to have been instinctual, was to map out the room using echolocation. It worked.

The room was a long, rectangular room. There was one metal door at the end of the room. The floor was clay, or ceramic. He wasn't looking for an escape route, the action was instinctual, and made him a little less apprehensive, allowing him to relax a small amount.

"It's still not enough," she confessed, approaching the desk and placing a mocha colored hand down onto the table. He stared at it, not for wont or want, but as the only living thing that he could perceive in the light, he was drawn to it. "What do you want?"

He looked up to her now, more confused than ever. They had something he wanted? Perhaps he had done something before this, and now that he thought of that, there were no other reason than to be in an interrogation room. He figured it was time to rid of a few misunderstandings. "Let's get something straight," he said softly, "I have no memory right now. I have no idea what's going on, who you are, where I am - outside of this room -" he added, fully aware of her elusive attitude, "and _why it is so damn cold_!"

After a moment of reprieve he sighed and found that she was genuinely surprised, mouth agape. Now that she was closer, he could study her features much more clearly than when she was shrouded in the darkness of the room. While cocoa colored, she wasn't particularly hard on the eyes - perfectly symmetrical facial features set in a confused countenance. Her eyes appeared to have glowed in the dark, and if he had seen her before she was in a dark area, he would have believed that they could, piercing the darkness and staring in to the deepest soul of whomever she had the thought of looking at.

After a moment, she finally answered. "Well, then," she began, "even if your lack of memory simplifies things, it doesn't exactly _fix_ your predicament," she finished slowly.

"What did I do?" he asked bluntly and resignedly. If he had done something, he'll probably take the punishment for it, but he wants to live in the end.

"Well, it wasn't _bad_ per se," she rolled her head in emphasis, "more so that you just surprised us," she waved her hand, "Can't hide your spiritual energy now - we felt it from several hundred kilometers away. I'm pretty sure anyone with even a minute amount of spiritual awareness that was near you at the time is dead now."

That caught him by surprise. He had such a powerful presence that people dropped dead around him if they could perceive it?

"Also," she continued, unabated by thoughts she couldn't hear, "it makes us a little wary that someone as high a captain-class as you has no record," she finished.

He took a moment to consider everything, even querying as to his status compared to them. When answered that he was not considered a hostile and only a simple unknown, he added that into his thought process. He could have whatever he wanted, within reason of course, but if he is seen as powerful as these _captains_ are, then he would have no compunction with getting something - but something told him to pay back that debt. He figured it might be a bit lonely to get something trivial and leave, and this feels so ecstatic! To talk with someone, that is.

Maybe he had been a loner and his mind locked away the memories when he encountered people? He'd figure that out later.

He sighed, gathering her attention by looking directly into her eyes. She seemed to have taken the hint and awaited what he would say.

"Are you a military organization?" he asked, and she nodded. "Allow me to join you, then," he said.

She became confused. "You sure about that?"

"Well," he began, rolling his head to the side, "I feel ecstatic no matter how simple this conversation is," he confessed, and she tilted her head in contemplation and without judgement. "I feel as if I have had no one to talk to, at least without hostility. It feels like it in my heart - I may have no memory in my brain, but my heart tells the truth." He looked at her with that.

Figuring him to be telling the truth, what with how many people she must have interrogated before, she took it with a grain of salt. "Just let me talk with my co-workers and see what they think. I'll escort you back to your cell for now." He nodded and she snapped her fingers twice. Lights turned on in the room suddenly, bringing everything into the visible spectrum.

He couldn't define it now. The sudden lighting change blinded him for some time, and it wasn't until he was in his cell that his eyes started adjusting to the bright lights. He sat down on the bench she led him towards, stepped out, locked the gate, and asked him, "What's your name?"

"I don't remember."

She nodded, bid him farewell, and left.

* * *

 **Location:** _First Division's Meeting Room_

 **Date:** _unknown_

 **Time:** _6:34 PM_

 **POV:** _Third, unlimited, 2nd Division Captain Shihōin Yoruichi, aged 236 years, appearance 25_

* * *

When the captains were assembled together, with a little bit of shuffling from the other side of the room from two individuals she rolled her eyes at, the sixteen of them were situated as they would be in this situation. There was a little argument, but considering Yoruichi herself was rather used to it, she ignored the instigators. With that, Captain Commander Yamamoto banged his staff against the floor, beginning the captain's meeting.

"Shihōin-taichō," he intoned, turning his head towards her. He never really opened his eyes, "what is the situation with the unknown?"

She stepped forward. "He has no memories whatsoever, has no recollection of a name or even a title, and doesn't know who we are," she answered. "With a bit of prodding, I've come to the conclusion that he has experienced little to no friendly communication with others. He's a bit jumpy, and is instinctually defensive, but he's also incredibly trusting."

Yamamoto nodded, but when Yoruichi didn't step back, he said, "Anything to add?"

"When I prodded his possible greed," she continued, this time looking at him to emphasize, "he only asked to join the Gotei 13, despite having no idea about our goals, laws, or structure."

At this, her friend, the blond Urahara Kisuke, stepped forward and looked at her. "Did he appear to have any ulterior motive?"

"His spiritual pressure didn't fluctuate, his heart rate remained steady, and he was _very_ determined to have friends, apparently," she leaned into a hip and crossed her arms. "He's trustworthy, but powerful. I wouldn't recommend crossing him. I think the only ones that could properly take him on would be," and she raised her hand to emphasize by counting via fingers, "Shunsui, Jūshirō, Unohana-san-"

It was a given that Yoruichi was _also_ afraid of her. Even someone as jovial as she was would bow if pressured by that damned smile.

"-and Yamamoto-sōtaichō," she finished and he nodded. She stepped back at the same time Urahara did, only to switch with another haori-wearing member in the room, sporting the same number. Urahara now stood behind this person.

"What is it, Co-Captain Aizen?"

The bespectacled man smiled and turned towards the Captain Commander, beginning his inquiry. "I am only slightly against allowing this unknown entity entry into the 13 Courts, sir," he took a moment to decide on the structure of the question itself. "Is it possible to give him an honorary position and to have him be promoted within the structure of the 13 Gotei, yet outside of any division?"

"Is this another one of your experiments?" Muguruma Kensei, captain of the ninth division, asked gruffly. He crossed his arms in distaste.

"Mostly," Aizen answered, briefly turning towards him in respect. "This serves several purposes." He pushed up his glasses with his middle finger, aimed directly at Muguruma, who failed to catch the gesture's inappropriate meaning, and then used that same hand to count off. "The first is to monitor his growth rate, since it appears he has not acquired any formal training." He raised his second finger. "The second one ties in with the first: in addition to his lack of formal training is his lack of social skills. It would be foolhardy to give tactical control of a captain's calibre to someone who does not understand etiquette, who cannot comprehend basic mathematical and scientific logistics, and is most certainly _illiterate_." He gave a pointed glare at Yamamoto for that one - most would do without the paperwork if they could help it.

The Head Captain immaturely looked away.

He then raised his third finger. "The final one is to grant him that which he desires: entry into the 13 Gotei, though controlled and heavily guarded. Monitoring him in this manner gives us an edge of ease we could not afford otherwise."

Urahara stepped forward with him. "For once," he began, lightly tapping Sōsuke's side with his elbow, "I concur with my fellow Captain." He looked slightly up at him - and had let it be known before that the couple of centimetres that Sōsuke had him beat with also singed his pride - and the two shared a silent conversation before looking towards their Commander. "We're great teachers," Urahara said finally. Aizen facepalmed.

The Captains' Commander opened an eye and stared down Kisuke, who seemed to disappear behind Sōsuke a little bit. "That does not fill me with confidence, Co-Captain Urahara."

"Hold up, hold up," spoke up Hirako-taichō, who stepped forward with both hands raised in emphasis. Everyone turned towards him for his input. "Why can't we just make this simple and make 'em your lieutenant - you teach 'em, he's strong, good specimen - whatever," he poorly convinced, hand towards them in gesture, but Urahara shook his head.

"We've talked about this a few meetings ago, Shinji-san," he said, pointedly looking at him.

"Ah, yeah," he remembered, nodding with his finger under his chin. "Your pet project is set to be the lieutenant, right?"

"She's not a pet, Hirako-taichō," Sōsuke corrected politely, but there was an edge thinly veiled in his voice via his spiritual energy, which turned slightly murderous at the accusation. "In fact," he turned towards the Captain-Commander and the killing intent dissipated, "as an update, her growth rate is moving along steadily, and her personal Spiritual Energy is slowly increasing," he informed him.

At the subject change, Urahara began to perk up. "Yes, Raven-chan's Spiritual Energy has its own unique signature now," he raised a finger up, "though it still has trace amounts of Sōsuke and I's spiritual makeup!"

"Oh, yes," Aizen said, garnering his attention. "Just as a heads up, if you see some of Akon-san's makeup in there, do not be alarmed."

Kisuke's eyes narrowed and his finger lowered. "Why?"

"We had to stabilize her Spiritual Energy with a weaker one or her body would implode in the vita-liquid tank," he replied smoothly, blinking only once before returning his body to the natural 13 Gotei etiquette position. "Akon suggested his own. We did this while you were at the meeting before the unknown arrived."

Urahara sighed in relief before he suddenly crossed his arms, head tilting in such a way that his hair fell over his eyes slightly and he turned serious when he turned back to Yamamoto. "She is also almost at 15th Seat strength, even with the body of a toddler. I'm sure she's capable of speech."

At this, Aizen turned towards Urahara who looked up at him - grudgingly, too. "Whether or not she is capable of speech, her auditory functions are working splendidly." Urahara tilted his head and Aizen elaborated. "On the monitor for her brain functions, her auditory area lit up, indicating that her hearing is not only improving towards average, but also advancing past that at an extraordinary rate, if the fact that she is picking up on conversations within the same room is any indication. Speech is not developed enough for her vocal chords, but they will be within a week, at most."

"Least," Urahara argued, narrowing his eyes at his compatriot. "It should not be that quick."

"I beg to differ." Their spiritual pressure began to build.

Yoruichi groaned loud enough to cut them off and gather the attention of her fellow captains, causing the spiritual pressure to lower. "Enough already," she said annoyed, rolling her eyes, "anymore talk and you'll stink up the place with those burning batteries in your damn heads."

Otoribashi, captain of the 3rd, spoke up. "What appalls me is the fact that you two are so misinformed to not only argue about the same project, but that you are just _now_ hearing about certain things on said project. I fear for your division." The two of them sputtered indignantly, but everyone ignored them.

The Head Captain motioned for them to stop. "When will this project be completed?"

"Give or take, three months, tops," Aizen answered, only to be swatted in the arm by Kisuke.

"Four - we'll need a month to teach her Soul Reaper duties."

"I included that in my assessment, Urahara."

"She won't be ready."

"I beg to differ." The two's spiritual energy began to thicken once more.

"Enough," the Commander intoned, the two obeyed, lowering their Spirit Energy to a tolerable level. "If the project is a success, then you are to repeat the process in any way you see fit. If I must add a supervisor..." he warned.

"Won't be necessary!" Urahara and Aizen promised, though unconvincingly.

"Going back on our original topic," Aikawa forced quickly by stepping forward, "I do concur with Co-Captain Aizen's method, but reject the possibility of the entity being under the tutelage of the 12th Division."

"Objection!" Urahara and Aizen simultaneously shouted.

"Sustained," Yamamoto replied.

Unohana bristled, but no one knew why. No one could hear her mutter, "Just kiss already," under her breath.

At this, Ukitake spoke up. "I will bring him under my care," he offered. "My division is a friendly one, and he would excel in a socially-centered division."

"There are a couple of things wrong with that," Captain Shiba stepped forward. "No offense, Jūshirō-san, but you don't even look after your own division as much as my nephew does. We don't need to send that kind of message to 'em."

Then, Zaraki Kenpachi stepped forward, feral grin on his face. "And he's really strong! We wouldn't want him to be surrounded by a bunch o' weaklings, would we?!"

The 13th Division captain narrowed his eyes in offense, but said nothing.

"Why not have him with our division?"

Everyone turned towards Captain Unohana. And while most could cave into Unohana's demands, there are some situations where she can be overruled, thus the First Division Captain's uncertainty.

"What would you offer to him?"

"Medical training," Unohana said instantly. "He has most likely done nothing but fight for survival if what Shihōin-taichō said is true." Unohana Retsu was a bona fide captain of the Healing portion of Kidō and practiced all fields of healing, even psychological. Identifying survival instincts of that level as something being a necessity in a harsh wildlands was easy for her. "With the other side of the spectrum, I can temper him and make him an all-around type. After all, as the Humans say, _Jack of all Trades, master of none, but better than the Master of One_ ," she finished.

It took a moment for someone to _lightly_ object to that. "On the contrary, Captain Unohana," spoke Kuchiki Byakuya boldly. Even he had a slight sweatdrop at the side of his head when she fixated on him with _that glance_.

"Your elaboration."

That wasn't a question and he did not defy.

"Teaching him in the field of healing with his understanding of survival will not guarantee steady hands that could mean the difference of life and death," he said smoothly. "He has most likely trained so much under harsh conditions that the wellbeing of others may not factor well enough in his mind to make him a suitable candidate for healing."

"What is your offer, then?" she wondered. That damn smile was also beginning to throw him off.

"I am not rejecting yours," he replied quickly, "only temporarily deflecting it. My offer," he began, regaining some dignity as shown by his posture, "would pave the way for him. To teach him poise and etiquette fit for a noble."

"Feh," Kenpachi scoffed, cutting him off. That earned him the Kuchiki's chief hereditary glare, but the Eleventh's captain was not deterred. "The last thing we need is another idiot with a stick up his a-"

"Hey!" Shiba shouted.

Muguruma sighed. "If that's how it is, I'll take him in," he collected the attention of several others. "I'll drill 'im into shape. May not be the most social," he admitted, "but he will understand that we are, _at the very least_ , a disciplined military."

"Your teaching methods are borderline _torture_ ," Hirako stepped forward with a look of slight disgust. "I'd sooner subject myself to an angry Unohana."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" he squeaked. None pointed out the feminine shout.

"Speaking of scary things," Aikawa stepped forward, pointedly ignoring Unohana's glare as best as he could - some commended him for it quietly - "I've come with an update on my squad's findings on the Living World Sanctuary," he began. "Several Vasto Lordes have come together and decided to aid in the destruction of said world."

Yamamoto perked up at this, and the other captains stilled. "How many specifically?"

"Three," he answered. "They were spotted at a cave a week ago overlooking a deserted town. They have not moved since then, the report said."

The sōtaichō looked at the 12th Captains and Aizen stepped forward in response. "We were tracking them recently. Where was the cave located specifically?"

"A kilometer from a small town once known as Tristram."

"The happenings there have clouded our detection instruments before," Urahara stated. "Might be the same interference. We'll look into it with personal escorts," he promised.

"Fifth through third seats only, choose your amount," Yamamoto said before stopping the conversation. "We will discuss of this later." Vasto Lordes were rare enough, but to hear of several of them banding together? Almost unheard of.

"While we're on the topic of the Living Worlds," Shiba stepped forward, "there's been talk of a dragon Adjuchas that has been terrorizing Living World Earth's Japan recently due to the unrest from the war, but when my team went to investigate, it went off-grid."

"Recall every seat eleventh and lower and send tenth through third seats only, Shiba-taichō," Yamamoto ordered and he nodded. He turned to Aizen and Urahara.

Urahara stepped forward. "We've been getting readings on the Adjuchas as well, sir," he answered. "It's mid-level at the moment, but with the way it has been slowly gaining power - we suspect something _other_ than Soul Consumption - the growth curve may very well have it be on the way of turning into a Vasto Lorde in the near future, give or take forty years." Yamamoto nodded for him to continue when he paused, awaiting input. "We detected a Garganta open around the time the report described. It's likely it returned to Hueco Mundo." Yamamoto nodded.

"Then there's my designated Living World," Hirako said boredly.

"The nine-tailed?" the Head Captain asked.

"Dealt with," he answered. "After all the stuff that happens there, you'd think it'd last forever."

"My Lieutenant recently returned from his round trip in Dead Realm Azeroth," Ukitake began. "Apparently a Hell Gate opened up and spit out an army. Shiba-fukutaichō could not stay for long as the entire planet was spiritually aware."

Yamamoto hit his gavel against the floor. "Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake will enter the Dead Realm Azeroth and intervene if necessary. Deal with our normal contractors and informants in the area. Azeroth will have priority in this to the 12th Division. If something escalates, you have permission to call on another captain for aid."

"Speaking of other worlds," spoke up Otoribashi, "where do you think the unknown hails from?"

"No memory or tells," Shihōin provided. "Looks a bit Nirn-ish with his brutish look, but he also looks like a Rumination."

"Remnant?" asked Ukitake and she nodded. "I can have my Lieutenant return to that Living World to acquire information on anyone that looks like him while I'm on Azeroth," he offered. The Head Captain agreed.

Hirako got curious. "Isn't that that one place where Akuba S-"

The Head Captain, wanting to diffuse the situation before it escalated any further, hit his staff against the floor twice, quieting the room and sending them back to their positions. Aizen stepped behind Urahara this time. "The entity will not yet be taught by the First, Fourth, Eighth-"

"Dammit."

"-Tenth, Eleventh," he glared at the Eleventh Kenpachi, "Twelfth, or Thirteenth Divisions. So the Second, Third, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, and Ninth may now collaborate on his current tutelage. There will be no transferals without the entity's request."

Only Yoruichi of the Second, Kuchiki of the Sixth, and Muguruma of the Ninth stepped forward. Otoribashi, Hirako, and Aikawa all seemed to be disinterested.

"All in favor of Muguruma-taichō becoming the teacher to the entity?"

Otoribashi, Hirako, and Aikawa voted in his favor before stepping back.

"All in favor of Kuchiki-taichō becoming the teacher to the entity?"

Unohana and Aizen both voted in his favor before stepping back.

"All in favor of Shihōin-taicho becoming the teacher to the entity?"

Kyōraku, Shiba, Urahara (Hirako: "Not fair!"), and Ukitake all voted in her favor. Hirako's outburst was sustained by Yamamoto-sōtaichō.

"Then it is settled," the Captains' Commander stated, and both Kuchiki Byakuya and Muguruma Kensei stepped back into position, and Shihōin Yoruichi blinked in surprise, "Shihōin-taichō of the Second Division is to teach the entity. The promotions will follow that of a standard squad and not that of the Onmitsukidō."

"Hai, sōtaichō," she nodded, stepping back into the lines.

"If there is nothing more to add," the captain commander implied, looking about the assortment of 13 captains before him before banging his staff on the floor. "Then Shihōin Yoruichi is to release the entity immediately following the conclusion of this meeting into her own custody, beginning at the lowest seat, 20, and taught in the arts of Zanjutsu, Hohō, and Hakuda. He is to be promoted according to his most current instructor's decision and demoted according to the law of the Gotei 13 if punishment must be administered."

He turned towards the jittery 12th Division captains briefly before sighing. "He will have monthly checkups at the 12th Division and the 4th Division for evaluation and _not on the same day_ , starting today." He turned towards Kuchiki-taichō, "He will go to you for weekly lessons in etiquette." He turned towards Co-Captain Aizen, "He will go to you for weekly lessons in literacy." Behind him was where the Kidō Commander, Tsukabishi Tessai, stood. He turned to him. "He will go to you for weekly lessons in Kidō mastery."

On another topic, he returned his gaze where it belonged. "Captains Kyōarku and Ukitake will depart to the Dead Realm Azeroth until the situation subsides or requires more attention. Shiba-taichō will be dealing with the dragon Adjuchas should it return within the restrictions from tenth to third seats. Captain Aikawa will depart to the Living World Sanctuary to dispose of the three Vasto Lordes along with any one or two captains that have no other duty. Captain Hirako will recall all seats 15th and above from his assigned world. Co-Captains Urahara and Aizen will continue to monitor all situations and act accordingly; and continue with the artificial Soul Reaper experiment. Captain Muguruma will print the truth concerning the unknown entity, but will omit details concerning Vasto-Lorde class Hollows and the Hell Gate opening." He gave him a look at that. "He, along with Shihōin-taichō, Ōtoribashi-taichō, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki-taichō, Unohana-taichō, Commander Tsukabishi, and Co-Captains Urahara and Aizen are free for aid should Aikawa-taichō need them." He then banged his cane against the floor one last time. "You are all dismissed!"

He disappeared in a swish of Flash Step and the remaining 14 captains, co-captains, and commander departed.

 _Thus ended the final Captains' Meeting of the Living World Earth's Timeline:_

 _Monday, 20 September,_ _ **1937**_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

And that's that, everyone!

 _ **Dictionary:**_

I could not find any Japanese suffixes for "co-captain," so, annoyingly, Aizen and Urahara will always be referred to as "Co-Captain Aizen/Urahara" when addressed professionally.

 **Sōtaichō:** Captain-Commander, Head Captain.

 **Taichō:** Captain, First Seat.

 **Fukutaichō:** Vice-Captain, Lieutenant, Second Seat.

 **Akuba:** Witch.

 **-sama, -san, -chan, -kun, -dono:** Lord, respectful of higher authority/age or unfamiliar, familiar less respectful (mostly feminine), familiar less respectful (mostly masculine), milord lord master.

 **Omnitsukidō:** Stealth Force, Stealth Corps, Punishment Squad, etc.

* * *

 _ **References:**_

 **Remnant, Rumination:** RWBY, by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively.

 **Azeroth:** World of Warcraft franchise, by Activision-Blizzard Entertainment.

 **Nine-Tails:** Naruto, by Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **"Objection!"**_ : Phoenix Wright, by Shu Takumi.

 **Sanctuary, Tristram:** Diablo franchise, by Activision-Blizzard Entertainment.

* * *

 _ **Current 13 Court Guardian Squadrons Current Makeup:**_

 **1st Division (Commander Division):** Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, Sasakibe Chōjirō, 3rd-20th. (wip hierarchy)

 **2nd Division (Stealth Division):** Shihōin Yoruichi, Ōmaeda Takeo, 3rd-5th, Amagai Shūsuke, 7th-20th. (wip hierarchy)

 **Shihōin Guard:** Fon Shaolin "Soi," Vice Guards (2-4), 5th-20th. (wip hierarchy)

 **3rd Division:** Ōtoribashi Rōjurō, Iba Tetsuzaemon, 3rd-20th.

 **4th Division (Hospital Division):** Unohana Retsu "Yachiru", Kotetsu Isane, Sarizawa Katio, Kira Izuru, 5th-6th, Hanatarō Yamada, 8th-18th, Shiba Ganju, 20th.

 **5th Division:** Hirako Shinji, Lieutenant-7th, Hinamori Kasumi, 9th-20th.

 **6th Division:** Kuchiki Byakuya, Lieutenant-20th.

 **7th Division:** Aikawa Rabu "Love", Komamura Sajin, 3rd-20th.

 **8th Division (Archive Division):** Kyōraku Shunsui, Yadōmaru Lisa, 3rd-19th. Ise Nanao.

 **9th Division (Communication Division):** Muguruma Kensei, Mashiro Kuna, 3rd-13th, Hisagi Shūhei, 15th-20th.

 **10th Division:** Shiba Isshin, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kusaka Sōjirō, Ichimaru Gin, 6th-20th.

 **11th Division:** Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusajishi Yachiru, 3rd-7th, Madarame Ikkaku, 9th, Ayasegawa Yumichika, 11th, Sarugaki Hiyori, 13th, Athena Jericho, 15th-17th, Shiba Kūkaku, 19th-20th.

 **12th Division (Research and Development Institute):** Urahara Kisuke and Aizen Sōsuke, not seated yet, 3rd-4th, Akon, 6th, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, 8th-9th, Kagerōza Inaba, 11th, Yoshino Sōma, 13th-20th.

 **13th Division:** Ukitake Jūshirō, Shiba Kaien, 3rd-5th, Kotsubaki Sentarō, 6th, Shiba Miyako, 8th-17th, Kotetsu Kiyone, 19th-20th.

 **Kidō Corps:** Tsukabishi Tessai, Hachigen Ushōda, 3rd-20th. (wip hierarchy)

 **Honorary Division:** "Sleepy-bo!", Lieutenant, 3rd-14th, Kariya Jin, 16th-20th. (wip hierarchy)

 _ **I am accepting Original Characters for the other seats!**_

 _ **Please be concise, but descriptive!**_

 _ **Please remain on topic (do not go off tangent!)!**_

 _ **They are allowed to be of different story origin!**_

 _ **Limitations!:**_ _If you want them to be a specific rank, I may have to demote or promote them in the future for characters who already own the positions with names above. Some of the positions do not have names yet because that character isn't in the story yet or because I want it to be a surprise. Most of the surprises are already being shown anyway. A list may be provided for every chapter._

 _ **For example:**_ _11th's 15th-17th seats are taken! 12th's 2nd-3rd seats are taken! Etc. etc!_

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	2. C2: Psuedo Captive

_The following information changes over time! However, do not expect the second chapter's update the match the eleventh's, for example._

* * *

 _ **Chill**_

* * *

 **Summary:** It didn't help that even as he awoke with no memory that he felt chilled to the bone. He promptly rises to the rank of captain, and he jumped at the opportunity to return to Hueco Mundo, even if he was confined to the duration of the night. Maybe it was to see the moon again, or to meet with his newly acquired companions; he wasn't certain. Anything goes, he supposed.

 **Character(s):** [OC, Tia Halibel] _Tres Bestias_ , Aizen Sōsuke, Urahara Kisuke.

 **Genre(s):** Friendship, Adventure

 **Ratings:** M, _for inappropriate language, gore/vore (they're Hollows, they're cannibalistic), suggestive content, mild-strong [add later] content. Strong religious dogma (multiple parties)._

 **Warning(s):** _To be determined._

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _Japanese (written in English), Spanish._

 **Crossover(s):** Bleach: _**Good**_ _!Aizen AU, Temporal Displacement AU, Time-Travel AU, Arrancar Members of the Gotei 13 AU, Limitless (another Fanfiction idea) AU, Worlds of the Living (Soft Multi-X-Overs) AU._

 **Beta(s):** _N/A._

 **End Notes:** _Plot Bunny!_

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"Half the Pendulum."_ _ **Act #1:**_ _"Unnamed"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please support the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #2:** _"Pseudo Captive"_

 **Location:** _2nd Division Main Brig_

 **Date:** _Monday, 20 September, 1937_

 **Time:** _6:53 PM_

 **POV:** _Third, unlimited, 2nd Division Captain Shihōin Yoruichi, aged 236 years, appearance 25_

* * *

When the woman returned, he was sleeping. Considering the fact that he appeared rather peaceful and the spiritual energy that leaked from the bindings were calm and collected, she decided not to disturb him. She wasn't _always_ one to shirk off her duties - sometimes she would even do so for the Head Captain, and he'd only shake his head in exasperation: she usually got it done within a week of the issue of the order, even if it was meant to be immediate. Plus, still wary of their pseudo captive, she figured it was better to leave him be.

Stepping outside of the barrack, she was greeted by the sight of her personal bodyguard, Fon Shaolin. The normally stoic woman immediately brightened upon seeing her. "Yoruichi-sama!" she shouted - as per usual - with both elegance and excitement.

Yoruichi smiled and greeted her, "Yo, Bee," and then began walking off, fully confident that she would follow without a verbal order, and she did, close behind. Suddenly curious, Yoruichi tilted her head enough that the little bee could see it, and she perked up at an approaching question. "What do you think of the unknown?"

Yoruichi, even though the small girl was behind her, could tell that she set her face in a frown - not in disgust, but in contemplation. She did not wear her heart on her sleeve, but for someone who can sense as well as Yoruichi can, she bared her heart in her Spiritual Energy. It twisted and frothed around her in thought. "Truthfully, Yoruichi-sama," she began, her energy flowing out in relaxation, "I haven't been around him enough to form a personal opinion of him," she confessed, "but his bluntness and honesty will certainly serve to create a good Soul Reaper in the future, but his being so candid makes him poor Onmitsukidō material," she finished succinctly.

"What division do you think he would fit in well with?"

The way her steps shifted in weight indicated to Yoruichi that she tilted her head the other way to help her think. "Without seeing his combat prowess, at this point I can only say that his open honesty would only be welcomed in the Thirteenth, Eleventh, Tenth, Eighth, and Fourth. All other divisions could and/or would not tolerate it - for desire or necessity." Having been in the Omnitsukidō for a great length of time, she had vast knowledge on the other divisions - including some of the more _private_ information that probably should have remained as such.

Approaching the main building to the division, Yoruichi asked one final question. "Where do you think he hails from?"

She hummed, thinking on this last one. They had about another minute before they reached the main courtyard before the meeting hall, and they had a minor meeting there. Forcing aside mental notes meant for the meeting, she scrutinized his appearance. He had a long face, strong jaws, high cheekbones, and a clean shaven face. His eyes were sunken back, like they were emaciated - but that's a given considering the length of time he most likely spent in Hueco Mundo. He was tall - incredibly so - possibly taller than the current Kenpachi himself.

His build was strong, but controlled. Not overly buff and nothing too thin. Emaciated, yes, but not to the point of tearing away the image of carefully crafted muscles meant to overpower. He was skinny enough to indicate that he had a high chance of dodging attacks - maybe less so for the ambush tactics of the Omnitsukidō, but enough to hold his own in a high-stakes, high-spiritual-class fight. He arrived through the Garganta stark naked, and the Fourth Division provided clothes for him, so at least he wore something kempt and clean now. His skin was light, face hardened from constant battle, and was covered in scars. Perhaps not to the point that the Head Captain was currently at, having a millennia of battles to draw from, but enough to show that it was unnatural. With that in mind, she listed off possible locations.

"He has the facial features of a Rumination Human, and the build of a Nirn Nord. His accents takes on the tone of a commander possibly from Earth, his dense Spiritual Energy is a clear indicator that he comes from a possible Noble House yet is unfamiliar to the current ones, and he even has the hands of a deep miner worker, from where I'm not sure." She shrugged. The Omnitsukidō had been on many worlds, and she had an abundance of information to choose from, having seen nearly all they had to offer, Living and Dead Realms alike. "He had chains when I first saw him, and he was visibly freaking out. It's likely he had been a prisoner if he died recently, but that wouldn't make sense if he arrived from Hueco Mundo. Having no memory is suspicious, but his spiritual energy acts like it isn't lying, but not for sake of survival." She then sighed. "I'm not sure about the other captains, but I can't pinpoint the source of his spiritual energy...it's so muddled..." She then shook her head.

When they reached the courtyard finding Ōmaeda Takeo drilling the soldiers (it took some choice words and... _motivations_...to get him to do his job right, and it appears as if he had gained his own personal motivations on top of that to work even harder than she expected, but Shaolin had no idea what they were. She figured they were not her business and left it to him), she continued.

"Even with an obvious lack of social etiquette, he appears to understand the basic functions of it, and even our language - luckily. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't understand our language, or any language at all?" she mused aloud, turning her head up at Yoruichi.

"Good observations, Soi," Yoruichi smiled, and Shaolin's spiritual energy shifted to that of an excited little girl, despite her maturing levels, for the small praise. There were still a few things Shaolin had to work on - like not being stuck up most of the time and generally being a stick in the mud - but she had down the occasional gesture of kindness and that was enough for her so far. _"Why do today what can be done tomorrow?"_ Yoruichi mused. It had been her motto for a good time, and she would be damned to change it so early.

Entering the meeting, however, she wished she could have put it off for another hour or two. While they had already been waiting for ten minutes, she wanted to push it. She enjoyed to look on the face of nobles when they were stiffed, but it appears that they had also slowly become immune to her lack of respect. She didn't blame them, it's been nearly ninety years - she would have insulted them otherwise. Still, her lack of punctuation was unappreciated, though unaddressed, made her feel giddy.

"Shihōin-dono," one of the elders asked and she sighed aloud. She would not be afraid to show her displeasure. She stepped around them and into her comfortable seat. "We've come here to discuss your spending habits."

"Ugh," she groaned now. She was a grown woman and the head of a Noble House to boot. She could do as she damn well pleased with her own funds. Some of the Elders, however, had a completely different viewpoint on this, and she'd much rather not have to deal with all of this.

As they began to talk, she wanted to tune them out, but being the center of attention would certainly draw more attention than she would want to deal with, so she let them bluster and tuned out the least important information. Today would be a long day.

* * *

 **Location:** _Eleventh Division's Meeting "Dojo"_

 **Time:** _7:20 PM (27 MINUTES LATER)_

 **POV:** _Third, unlimited, 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, unknown age, appearance 34_

* * *

"Did you see 'im?"

It didn't take intelligence for Zaraki to understand what Ikkaku had meant. He also wasn't surprised that he was in the room. Despite the sun slowly going down, that bald head of Ikkaku's was like a beacon, like the moon reflecting the sun's light. Zaraki sighed and shook his head _no_. He did not, in fact, _see_ him - but even _he_ could feel the energy from so far away when they had first detected him, and it did not take a genius to aid him in navigation. He _ran_ , Yachiru squealing in delight from over his shoulder, barreling down over fifty districts in under an hour.

The unknown's spiritual energy was so dense that it overloaded the sensors in the 12th Division and messed up the Onmitsukidō to the point to where _he had arrived first_. They arrived a second afterwards to their credit - but they found him heading towards it first.

He immediately jumped in to fight, laughing while he did it. The unknown had immediately began to defend himself with absolute _terror_ in his eyes - his strength was the only reason that the Eleventh Kenpachi had felt compelled to continue fighting on unabated. The Onmitsukidō were helpless until Yoruichi had arrived to inhibit his violent jubilee, and it took the combined effort of Hirako, Otoribashi, and Aikawa to maintain his restraints long enough for Muguruma to arrive. _He_ was able to keep the eleventh captain down while the second dealt with the unknown, trying to convince the anonymous man to calm down.

Yoruichi had sent a messenger to Yamamoto immediately after the spiritual energy had rained down on them and received an answer just as quickly. _Subdue both the unknown and the Kenpachi, but do so the former in a placating manner._ She had attempted to follow this to the letter but he remained in a berserk state, not attacking out of necessity or in a rage, but simple confusion. It wasn't until Unohana arrived that Yoruichi was quickly briefed on the psychological turmoil going on in the man's body, and the healer quickly moved on it, silencing him with a quick, unknown Kaidō that shut him down, knocking him out cold. With that in mind, Kenpachi finally quit squirming, admitting that he wouldn't fight him in that state. He voiced his annoyance, but everyone ignored him.

He could still feel the power falling off of the nameless entity in waves until the Omnitsukidō finally sealed it away with some special cuffs from the 12th Division. Kenpachi didn't comment on the fact that they were the personal cuffs of the Omnitsukidō Commander herself - there was even some embroidery and other etchings on it. He made out a _U.K._ written on it. When he figured it out, he made no comment or made anyone aware of what he thought he knew. Shihōin could be damn well scary when she wanted to be, and he wasn't about to invoke her wrath if he was wrong.

He was 9 _ **3**_ % sure she was shacked up with the deranged co-captain of the 12th, anyway. And by Aizen's incessant yammering on the artificial Soul Reaper, he's also pretty sure he's now _literally married to his work_. As disturbing as it was that it was still in the toddler stages.

What? Kenpachi has morals, too. Why do you think he keeps Yachiru around?

"What are they gonna do with 'im?" Ikkaku asked next after a moment of silence. Zaraki sighed.

"They're gonna shack 'im up with a buncha other captains and teach 'im. Waste o' space otherwise, apparently..." he answered, slightly miffed.

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. "Are we one of the squads he's assigned to?"

"Nah, startin' with Yoru," he said. "We're not allowed to go near 'im - don't wanna break everything."

Ikkaku nodded like he understood. He didn't. Not yet. Not when Ikkaku wasn't as powerful as he was. So powerful that just a bit of spirit release would send him sprawling on the ground from all of the pressure. He wanted to fight. He was itching for it!

"Captain?"

That itch may have been a little too obvious. He struggled to lower his grin. He had been laying on his back on a couch he had imported into his room a good while back, and he glanced at Ikkaku briefly. "Where's Yachiru?" he deflected.

Ikkaku raised a brow. "She went over to Kuchiki's again. Probably for the Women's Association..."

"Ah," he grunted.

"Wanna fight?"

Kenpachi looked at him and scrutinized him for a moment... "Yeah." He got up.

* * *

 **Location:** _Fourth Division Staff Room_

 **Time:** _7:23 PM (3 MINUTES LATER)_

 **POV:** _Third, unlimited, 4th Division Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane, 43 years of age, appearance 14_

* * *

The staff room was small, since there were a pair of vases on opposing corners of the room. Two leather couches sat facing one another with a quaint little mahogany table between them. A small rug was beneath it, depicting many images and colors. Kotetsu Isane rested on one of the couches, sitting back and sighing in relief. She was alone in the room and would probably much prefer it to remain as such.

There was a bar and a kitchenette set there for any who would need it. A little invention from the Living World Earth was a wonderful little addition called a coffee maker (lots of things seem to be coming from there recently, and the 12th Division is getting heat for not inventing them first sometimes) that helped people wake up or remain energized until the end of their shifts.

Lots of jobs became more efficient after it. 12th Division's been trying to come up with something to trump it. Co-Captain Aizen wants to infuse tea with an energizing drug. Co-Captain Urahara is probably more likely to sneak it into everyone's drink without their consent - and probably/accidentally/ _purposefully_ add other drugs into the drinks (for fun, most likely).

Captain Unohana said **no**. Isane _remembered_ that.

It was a relatively peaceful day, and almost suspicious that the eleventh division hadn't sent in any members as of yet. Perhaps they were deciding to take a cheat day from all their rambunctious violence between each other. Isane would welcome it all the same.

So, imagine her surprise when someone rushed into the room and shouted at her - causing her to yelp in surprise and fall off the couch. Luckily, she had deposited her coffee onto the table, safely confined by the walls of the mug it rested in. Still, her bottom was sore after falling onto it, and she was helped up by one of the lower members in the squad.

"Sorry, fukutaichō!" the man apologized. "But I need your help!"

"What's wrong, Kaito?" she muttered, yet loud enough for him to hear. She was rubbing out the pain...

"Kenpachi's fighting again!"

Suddenly, all other things were thrown out of her thoughts as decade-long drills and procedures arrived at the forefront of her mind, and she turned to him. It jarred him a bit, but he readied himself to receive some orders. "Get seats four through twelve to the C Wing, and all remaining seats to the eleventh division for pickup!"

"Hai, fukutaichō!"

* * *

 **Location:** _2nd Division Main Brig_

 **Date:** _Tuesday, 21 September, 1937_

 **Time:** _3:13 AM_

 **POV:** _Third, unlimited, 2nd Division Captain Shihōin Yoruichi, aged 236 years, appearance 25_

* * *

Having felt a fluctuating spiritual energy, even if it was only for a moment, woke her up. After 20 minutes of walking, she found herself in the brig, where the unknown was sitting up, and he looked to her as she stepped in. He had been asleep until then and while she preferred to have her beauty sleep, she was too curious about him to care. If he didn't know about himself, she'd learn alongside him. "Awake, sleepy-bo?"

"A," he answered, studying her features.

"Something you like?" she teased. She was disappointed that he failed to catch the bait.

"What does the symbol on the back of that white cloak signify?" he asked instead.

She blinked for a moment, looking over her shoulder in thought. "It is the number Ni," she answered. "It is is the symbol of the second division."

"Tell me about it," he said. She nodded.

"Each of the thirteen divisions have different... _personalities_ , you could say," she waved her hand to help her continue. "The second used to do something different, but we decided to simplify it and mix it with the Stealth Force."

"They were different entities?" he wondered curiously and she nodded.

"A, I never told you my name, did I?" she asked and approached the door, reaching into her shihakushō to take out a chain of keys.

"Yeah," he started, and then smirked mischievously, catching her attention enough that she slowed down in unlocking the door. "Y'know, just because I forget my name, doesn't mean that it's okay for you to, too."

She laughed, "I think I'm gonna like you, Sleepy-bo~"

He frowned instantly. "That's my name now, isn't it?"

"Yup," she popped the _p_. He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Anyway," she sobered herself to be more serious as she opened the door to let him out of the semi-prison and removing the chain _between_ the cuffs, but not really taking them off.

He sighed, annoyed. "I can't have these off?"

"Not until we get you some seals to hold back your spiritual energy," she replied. "I'm hoping to at least teach you how to make a seal or two, or someone else will." She shrugged, "Anyways, my name is Shihōin Yoruichi, Head of the Shihōin Noble Clan."

"A," he bowed, "Hime-sama."

She giggled then as he stepped out of the room and she locked it back. "Please, just call me Yoruichi," she offered, "I'm not exactly a fan of honorifics,"

"Hai," he smiled, leaning towards her and lowering the tone of his voice to as deep a baritone as he could, " _Yoruichi-_ _ **sama**_."

Yoruichi was caught off guard enough that she leaned back an inch and thanked her lucky stars that her skin had a dark enough pigmentation to hide her blush, although her face still steamed. She hadn't exactly expected him to take on a teasing personality that _rivalled_ hers. It took physically shaking her head to push away the still strong blush out of her mind, even if it still rested on her cheeks physically.

He reverted to his more sincere side and stepped away, less mischievous and a more subdued smile on his face and gestured for her to go ahead. A gentleman, too? It's good that he was a chivalrous man.

"Anyways," she said smoothly, some pride for doing so in the face of embarrassment inflating just a tad, and continued ahead of him, "The Omnitsukidō are bound to the Shihōin House, but since I've been a captain of the second division for over ninety years, they've recently decided to just merge it into the division." She shrugged, the red finally falling off her cheeks. "Makes it easier, at least - but I'm getting heat for spending too much on 'em now that they're out of the Elders' hands."

"The Elders?" he asked, brow raised from behind her. And as she began to explain to him the normal noble regime, she took note of the feeling of his spiritual energy. It was a hardened, warrior's edge, with a softer, much kinder inside. There were many openings in his armor, she found with surprise. And although he might not remember who those openings led to, he could forge new ones.

Deeper inside, however, she found that there was a certain kind of a distinguished core, like he _had_ been born _royalty_ , but with a tinge of darkness mixed in. With that, she tentatively touched it with some of her spiritual energy, but was held back by the warrior in him. He was immediately on guard, but so subtly that even _she_ wouldn't have been able to detect that he even _was_ cautious in the first place if she hadn't been prodding him.

It was then that she realized she was in a competition. He was also prodding her with his spiritual power, but thankfully her automatic guard had been put up unconsciously. Maybe since he was still so genuine as she talked with him that he was much the same. But coming from Hueco Mundo, what sort of things did he encounter while there to get to that point? She needed a very specific type of training to even learn that habit herself for over a hundred years, and if what Shaolin's hypothesis was true - that he was recently killed - _how did he master that capability so quickly_?

She initially thought she would remain the only one conscient of the prodding, until his spiritual energy clammed up, forcing her away. While it was like a spear, shoving it away, he took some of it under the exterior. He was being a little trusting, but he didn't want anything obvious in him known - maybe he wanted to find out first? She didn't know, but when she thought about it deeply, she found a foreign presence in her own energy. She didn't throw it away, it was so miniscule.

She led him to one of the many dojo rooms littered around and hit a switch on the side of the wall, lights on the ceiling immediately illuminating the room. Thanks to the 12th Division, they advanced the ones in the Living World Earth from when they were invented nearly sixty years ago.

The room was sparse, open, and completely spartan. There were no more than sliding Japanese doors (for some reason, the Head Captain was obsessed with the Japanese edo era) and an inner circle of sparring carpet. She then asked him to head to somewhere inside of the blue square and she grabbed a pair of small, wakizashi sized wooden swords for them to practice with.

"The Head Captain, our top captain, has ordered me to be your teacher in certain Soul Reaper aspects," she began and he nodded as she approached. She tossed him a wooden blade. "The four most basic Soul Reaper fields are bound together into an overall name: Zankensoki. The first is Zanjutsu, the art of swords. I'm to teach you two others, someone else will teach you the fourth, you'll go to someone to learn how to write, you'll go to our resident Captain Healer and get a physical - which is basically just making sure you're healthy up to a Soul Reaper's standards - and you'll be sent to another noble for etiquette lessons."

He raised a brow as he fixated the sword in his hands. "Why can't you teach me noble stuff?" he wondered. She shook her head _no_ and approached him, fixing his hands on the blade in the correct manner. _"His hands are warm as hell,"_ she thought idly.

"I'm not really a fan of restrictive policies," she said offhandedly, holding back a hiss from the heat rolling off of his hand. Maybe his inner spirit was a fire-type? It was a wonder, and she hoped to see his blade when he first released it. "Don't really like to get in deep with the politicals and I let the Elders handle everything. It's easier and I don't care much for them in the first place."

"Lazy much?" he joked and she swatted his arm for the comment.

"Hush you," she replied, then nodded her head a good job done before stepping opposite him.

"Got any siblings?" he asked.

"A brother," she answered with a slight frown.

"Did he wrong you?" he assumed when he noticed her frown.

She shook her head no. "Nah, just clingy. Wish he'd grow up a bit." She readjusted the swords in her hand to the correct position. "I'm not exactly the best swordsman here," she confessed.

"Probably the best swords **wo** man," he joked. She smirked and a swell of pride surfaced in her chest.

"Flattery will get you _every_ where," she shot back, before setting herself in a stance. "Ready?"

"What, is it just random viole-?"

"HYAH!"

"Gah!"

She had instantly disappeared and instantly reappeared beside him, throwing the blade into his direction, hoping to catch him off guard. She was pleasantly surprised to find him already blocking her _before she arrived_ and also simultaneously annoyed that he was nearly as fast as she was.

He couldn't be faster than she was. He _wasn't_ , her pride demanded that _she_ be faster. _She_ is the fastest, lest she damn her own title!

He struggled to hold her back, but not for his lack of strength. He just hasn't sharpened his spiritual power, his _will_ , yet, she realized.

"You're fast," he complimented through grit teeth, covered by his smirking lips. His eyes sharpened slightly, but so did hers.

"I'm the Goddess of Flash for a reason," she teased with a cheshire grin. His eyes widened. She had explained to him how powerful captains were, and by the feel of the energy that he had sampled earlier, _every captain was a force to be reckoned with_.

But his grin was back twice as strong. "Then I'll surpass you!"

She smiled as she recoiled, appearing at his left, but his eyes tracked her. "Prove it!" she demanded. A gleam in her eyes caught his attention when he pulled back his left foot and raised both hands to the left, bringing his wooden katana in front of him, parallel to the ground, horizontal before him. He held the end of the back of the blade against his shoulder to brace for an attack. Her blade swatted against it briefly and he had to turn the blade vertically block her cross slash, left hand supporting the end of the blade this time. Leaping backaways, he lifted his back left leg and swiveled his body accordingly and Yoruichi narrowly avoided it with little effort, rounding the blade one-handed in her right hand to strike his unguarded back.

Following her orders, he chambered his kicking leg and used that momentum to throw his blade around, locking them at the hilts. Continuing his motion, he threw out his left leg again into a round kick without ever having let it touch the floor. This forced her to disengage her blade and duck backwards, under his leg, allowing her to score a glancing blow on his back.

Grunting from the blow, he slid forward more purposefully, guided by the momentum, and tossed his sword into his other hand just in time to strongly block another strike. "Ambidextrous?" she said aloud, but then tilted her head. "Yur gettin' faster, Sleepy-bo," she complimented, she smiled warmly.

"I'm not that easy," he replied, grunting. When she raised a brow, for a different reason than he thought (confusion over accusation), he conceded. "Alright, fine. Maybe I am. Bow chicka wow wow!" he shouted. Caught off guard by the sudden rush of realization, Yoruichi was shoved back by his blow and he threw his leg out to tag her under her thigh, and she drew back, hissing in slight pain. "Aw, kitty, does your leg hurt?" he teased with a smirk.

Suddenly, she smirked murderously! "Com'ere, ya little brat!"

"What, cat got your to-WAHO!" he yelped, thrust back by three consecutive, instant attacks that he had barely blocked, and he continued to step back purposefully, letting his movement absorb the blows. At that point, she began to attack from the sides, becoming too swift for his eyes to see, and even in his panicked state, he noticed he was grinning widely. Obeying instinct, he threw over his wrist so that the blade of the katana was touching the outside of the middle of his upper arm, allowing the sharpened piece of wood to absorb the impact of another strike.

She was immediately behind him, targeting his right leg. Lifting that leg and sliding to his left with his remaining leg, she sailed beneath him, and he brought down the sword and just barely tagged the bottom of her feet. She rolled and he was upon her, and even if she turned too fast for the naked eye, he was still throwing her back onto her haunches. He paid for his overconfidence with her throwing a leg out and knocking him over.

A blade rested at his throat. While it wasn't a steel blade, it was still cold against his neck. With both of them panting, it took a considerable amount of time for him to say, "I yield."

She drew away slowly, sitting back on her bottom, one leg bent and up against her chest, foot out, with her other resting and threading beneath it. He took a moment before putting his hands back and pushing himself up so he was sitting up. The two of them looked at each other, quit panting and laughed.

They stood up after a few seconds and sighed. "Good match," he said, "and probably the only peaceful one," he said a little demurely, but perked up again. She nodded and led them out, remembering to replace the swords they left out on the floor, and he followed - _"Like a lost puppy,"_ she thought inside, but she didn't say that aloud for fear of alienating him. Or having to explain the concept of an animal if he was unaware.

Instead, she talked about the fighting capabilities that he had displayed. "You're strong," she began, "but you put too much faith into raw strength. And while you're conservative and conventional, that won't always hold up in a fight against someone who understands fighting etiquette," she instructed. "You'll need technique in a fight like that."

"Considering I'm still alive, I think I've done alright so far," he boasted with a smirk.

She raised a brow. "According to Kenpachi and a couple of my Omnitsukidō agents, you came through what's called a Garganta," she explained, "which is the gateway between Hueco Mundo - or Hollow World, whichever you prefer - and any other world."

"So?" he asked innocently. She sighed.

"We are what are called Pure Souls, or Pluses if you're stuck in your respective Living World after death, and as Soul Reapers, it is our job to guide them to the Soul Society, or they will become a Hollow through negative emotions, and turn into beings of their deepest, darkest desires, devouring souls for the sake of filling the void in their chest - normally referred to as their loss of heart." She shrugged, then. "Some say the hole in its chest is a representation of their loss of hearts, and others say it's the mask they can't see right on their faces. No one really knows, unless they spoke directly to a long-aged Hollow that doesn't avoid us at every turn. Least most of 'em remain in Hueco Mundo and don't cause trouble."

"What's the point?" he raised a brow.

She sighed. "Hollows are beings of instinct - no technique whatsoever - so fighting them would be easy of someone of your calibre." She turned to him as they walked, slightly exasperated. "If you tried fighting us, your lack of technique itself would be the main reason why you would lose, no matter your strength."

"Sounds like a good time," he grinned wickedly, until she swatted his arm. "Ow."

"Wild man," she chided with a light snap in her tone, but she had a small smile licking at the corner of her mouth. "I'm going to discipline you in Zanjutsu and two other Zankensoki techniques. Hohō - high speed movement techniques like Flash Step-" she demonstrated for him, Flash Stepping before him and walking backwards so she could face him. She knew the way forward and backward to the 12th Division, anyway. "-and Hakuda - hand-to-hand combat."

"A, okay," he nodded. "I'm not sure how I'll handle hand to hand, but I think I got Hohō down already, so you can skip the basics there." Again, she hit his arm.

"Hohō is about technique, not instinct," she rebuked, "You can be fast, a _part_ of your body can utilize something _close_ to proper Hohō _instinctually_ , but it is _not_ traditional. The Old Man wants me to teach you right, so I will."

"Fine," he groaned and looked away in annoyance, "and the other one?"

"Kidō?" she wondered. He shrugged, and she sighed, remembering why he was unaware of that concept. "Kidō are the demon arts. It utilizes three forms: Hadō, the way of destruction; Bakudō, the way of binding; and Kaidō, the way of healing," she elucidated. "You'll be learning from the Commander of the Kidō Corps."

"What division is he the captain of?"

"He's not a captain," she said bluntly, and he tilted his head. "The Kidō Corps are more of a _special_ branch of the 13 Courts, like the Honorary Division you're in."

"Honorary?" he asked.

"You're not an official member of the 13 Courts, but they're willing to allow you in, and you've been let in on the 20th seat - the lowest," she answered. He balked at the low promotion but she ignored him. "At the moment, they don't currently have a captain, but they're called on for special operations from time to time.

"Anyway," she waved her hand, "like my Division, the Kidō Corps run on a completely different hierarchy compared to the 13 Squads. Tsukabishi Tessai is the name of the Commander. You'll be meeting him later this morning."

"Who will teach me the other things?"

"Co-Captain Aizen of the Twelfth will teach you speech, reading, and writing - considering he's the calligraphy teacher over at the Academy - and Kuchiki-taichō of the Sixth will teach you at _least_ normal etiquette, though part of me thinks he'll go all the way since you already understand the basics." He groaned and she pretended not to hear it. "You also have to go for monthly checkups at our hospital for your physical with Captain Unohana and the twelfth with Kisuke for testing your spiritual energy, since we have no idea where you're from."

"Who the hell's Kisuke?"

She smiled, then, only a _hint_ of mischief present. "Urahara Kisuke, Co-Captain of the Twelfth."

"Wait...is he captains _with_ Aizen-taichō?"

"A," she answers, smiling more widely. "There was an exact split decision between _all_ of the captains _and_ Central 46 - our non-military government - concerning who the captain would be. We eventually decided since they were both so smart that it would be alright to have them _both_ be captains simultaneously. And it's helped a _lot_." She then grimaced. "Except for the fact that they argue about _everything_ and they talk with so many words it's hard to understand what it is, so we have to let them duke it out verbally..."

"When did all of this happen?"

"A little over forty years ago," she answered. "Anyways, after Kuchiki-taichō teaches you etiquette, it's likely you'll start going to Unohana-taichō for more than just checkups - mostly learning Kaidō if Commander Tsukabishi doesn't already do so. And after dealing with Kisuke and Aizen-taichō, I need to take you to the First Division for a captain's meeting at ten to discuss you. You might be here for a few hours - don't wander, and always have someone who knows the place with you," she advised, and he nodded seriously.

Soon, they came across a set of doors in the Court of Pure Souls, the Gate of the Twelfth Division Compound.

"Most Divisions don't really have gates," she started, "but this is to prevent the new recruits from wandering into the Research and Development Institute."

"Can't you just ask them to leave?"

She turned to him with her hand on the door, but she didn't push in just yet. She was serious. "They never found the first few recruits after the bigger experiments and the buildings went up." She pushed inward and he shuffled inside at her urging. "The buildings are a damn maze, and they didn't have safety procedures back then." She shut the door and brought him with.

After a moment, he realized something with what she was saying and what they were doing now. "Wait, wait, wait," he began shakily, "and we're just gonna waltz in?!"

She stopped and grabbed the shihakushō he was wearing. "Do I look like a new recruit to you?"

"N-no!" he stammered, fear in his eyes. But then, he found his pride and confidence again and shrugged her off. "But I was referring to _me_!" he said scathingly.

"Oh," she calmed down, "well, you're with me, so you have permission. Plus, _I'm_ the one who is guiding you, so you should be fine."

Cooling off, no matter how much part of his mind growled at the concept, he sighed and walked inside with her.

He had a sense of foreboding.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

And that's that, everyone!

* * *

 _ **Comments:**_

 **Bob of the A(:** "I don't have much to say, being a fan of your other stories, I know this will be good. Will have more to say with future updates."

 **Reply:** "OH MY GOD YOU'RE A FAN THANK YOUUUUUUU" [my reaction to the first time someone admits they're a fan of my stories]

* * *

 _ **References:**_

 **Rumination:** RWBY, by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively.

 **Nirn:** The Elder Scrolls franchise by Gregory Keyes.

* * *

 _ **Current 13 Court Guardian Squadrons Current Makeup:**_

 **1st Division (Commander Division):** Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, Sasakibe Chōjirō, 3rd-20th.

 **2nd Division (Stealth Division):** Shihōin Yoruichi, Ōmaeda Takeo, 3rd-5th, Amagai Shūsuke, 7th-20th. (wip hierarchy)

 **Shihōin Guard:** Fon Shaolin "Soi," Vice Guards (2-4), 5th-20th. (wip hierarchy)

 **3rd Division:** Ōtoribashi Rōjurō, Iba Tetsuzaemon, 3rd-20th.

 **4th Division (Hospital Division):** Unohana Retsu "Yachiru", Kotetsu Isane, Sarizawa Katio, Kira Izuru, 5th-6th, Hanatarō Yamada, 8th-18th, Shiba Ganju, 20th.

 **5th Division:** Hirako Shinji, Lieutenant-7th, Hinamori Kasumi, 9th-20th.

 **6th Division:** Kuchiki Byakuya, Lieutenant-20th.

 **7th Division:** Aikawa Rabu "Love", Komamura Sajin, 3rd-20th.

 **8th Division (Archive Division):** Kyōraku Shunsui, Yadōmaru Lisa, 3rd-19th. Ise Nanao.

 **9th Division (Communication Division):** Muguruma Kensei, Mashiro Kuna, 3rd-13th, Hisagi Shūhei, 15th-20th.

 **10th Division:** Shiba Isshin, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kusaka Sōjirō, Ichimaru Gin, 6th-20th.

 **11th Division:** Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusajishi Yachiru, 3rd-7th, Madarame Ikkaku, 9th, Ayasegawa Yumichika, 11th, Sarugaki Hiyori, 13th, Athena Jericho, 15th-17th, Shiba Kūkaku, 19th-20th.

 **12th Division (Research and Development Institute):** Urahara Kisuke and Aizen Sōsuke, unseated, 3rd-4th, Akon, 6th, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, 8th-9th, Kagerōza Inaba, 11th, Yoshino Sōma, 13th-20th.

 **13th Division:** Ukitake Jūshirō, Shiba Kaien, 3rd-5th, Kotsubaki Sentarō, 6th, Shiba Miyako, 8th-17th, Kotetsu Kiyone, 19th-20th.

 **Kidō Corps:** Tsukabishi Tessai, Hachigen Ushōda, 3rd-20th. (wip hierarchy)

 **Honorary Division:** "Sleepy-bo!", Lieutenant, 3rd-14th, Kariya Jin, 16th-20th. (wip hierarchy)

 _ **I am accepting Original Characters for the other seats!**_

 _ **Please be concise, but descriptive!**_

 _ **Please remain on topic (do not go off tangent!)!**_

 _ **They are allowed to be of different story origin!**_

 _ **Limitations!:**_ _If you want them to be a specific rank, I may have to demote or promote them in the future for characters who already own the positions with names above. Some of the positions do not have names yet because that character isn't in the story yet or because I want it to be a surprise. Most of the surprises are already being shown anyway. A list may be provided for every chapter._

 _ **For example:**_ _11th's 15th-17th seats are taken! 12th's 2nd-3rd seats are taken! Etc. etc!_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Pending Completion**

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	3. A2, C3: Artificial

_Lol, i lied_

 _I can't wait to upload the damn thing so here it is lol_

* * *

 _The following information changes over time!_

 _However, do not expect the second chapter's update the match the eleventh's, for example._

* * *

 _ **Chill**_

* * *

 **Summary:** It didn't help that even as he awoke with no memory that he felt chilled to the bone. He promptly rises to the rank of captain, and he jumped at the chance to return to Hueco Mundo, even if he was confined to the duration of the night. Maybe it was to see the moon again, or to meet with his newly acquired companions; he wasn't certain. Anything goes, he supposed.

 **Character(s):** [OC, Tia Halibel] _Tres Bestias_ , Aizen Sōsuke, Urahara Kisuke.

 **Genre(s):** Friendship, Adventure

 **Ratings:** M

 **Warning(s):** _inappropriate language, gore/vore (they're Hollows, they're cannibalistic), suggestive content, mild-strong sexual content. Strong religious dogma (multiple parties)._

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _Japanese (written in English), Spanish._

 **Crossover(s):** Bleach: _**Good**_ _!Aizen AU, Temporal Displacement AU, Time-Travel AU, Arrancar Members of the Gotei 13 AU, Limitless (another Fanfiction idea) AU, Worlds of the Living (Soft Multi-X-Overs) AU._

 **Beta(s):** _N/A._

 **End Notes:** _Act 2 is now in session!_

 **Update(s):** Update(s) has been added. Act has been updated.

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"Half the Pendulum."_ _ **Act #2:**_ _"Experiment"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _Bleach_ , that belongs to _Tite Kubo_.

I do not own _RWBY_ , that belongs to _Rooster Teeth_ and _Monty Oum_ , respectively.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please support the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #3:** _"Artificial"_

 **Location:** _12th Division, Floor 3, Office 2_

 **Date:** _Tuesday, 21 September, 1937_

 **Time:** _4:53 AM_

 **POV:** _Third, unlimited, 12th Division Captain Aizen Sōsuke, 334 years of age, appearance 45_

* * *

Aizen Sōsuke sighed and removed his glasses, placing them down on his desk, and rested his face in his hands, rubbing away his fatigue with an apathetic determination. It had been an extremely long night, and he had - for some God forsaken reason - decided to be nice and allowed his fellow captain, Kisuke, to take the night off while he worked overtime. They argued for a few minutes, but the fact that Urahara had already done this for the past few nights was irrefutable, and Kisuke's argument derailed from thereon. Sōsuke took little of the win and then dismissed him, allowing him to take whatever remained of his pride and left.

Urahara had already defeated him in poker enough to warrant multiple victories and gaining all of the offices that ended with the number 1, including the labs. It was a little annoying having to jump from place to place through long corridors and tall flights of stairs, but he would deal with it. After all, despite having a slight superiority complex, he had honor. Even if Kyōka Suigetsu was a little miffed that he had rescinded that kindness concerning her ability. The blade followed his line of thoughts, and spoke her own in tandem.

 _'I swear, if that Hinamori asks for another display of water, I'm going to throttle her!'_

 _"Calm down, Kyōka,"_ he thought quietly, inwardly.

 _'She couldn't have thought_ anything _better than a damned fountain, though?'_ she asked exasperatedly. She then turned her annoyance on him, _'Can't you entertain the girl? I've been doing all the work.'_

 _"You're the one with the illusive personality,"_ he deflected.

 _'I'm a part of you, Sōsuke,'_ she countered, and he fell silent. _'If you forgot, anyway, your constant restraint in your hormones forces me to suffer, considering the sun is always sweltering in here when it arrives...just hitch with her,'_ she finished smugly. Then - he could feel the shift - she turned a little serious. _'Shihōin-san is here with the unknown.'_

 _"So early?"_ he wondered annoyed. There was no response from his Zanpakutō, as she had disappeared from the waters in his mind, leaving an inky, dark night in her wake. He shook his head and extricated himself from his mental image of his internal world, looking up just as the door opened to reveal Yoruichi and the curious man behind her.

"Shihōin-san?" he started, and she turned on the light, forcing his eyes shut to protect his pupils. With that, he reached for his glasses, but without his sight and his hand-eye coordination shot from that, he accidentally knocked them over the side of the desk.

"Oup!" a voice popped, catching Sōsuke off guard enough that even as he rubbed his eyes out, he stilled. "Don't want to drop these," the man teased. He heard the damn she-devil giggling.

Sōsuke wasn't a fool and knew how to sense well enough to see even without his eyes, but his focus now zeroing in on the unknown allowed him to 'see' him, for lack of a better term. With that in mind, he reached out with his hand, using his mind's eye as a guide, and accepted the offered bifocals from him. "Thank you," he said politely, finally opening his eyes as he placed them on his nose again. He rose respectfully, bowing slightly. The man, surprisingly, returned the gesture. Sōsuke extended a hand to him. "Aizen Sōsuke, Co-Captain of the Twelfth Division."

"Unnamed, apparent 20th Seat with the so-called Honorary Division," the man replied, a small smile on his lips. Aizen raised a brow as he took his hand back. _"Mild mannered, even with a bit of a loose tongue."_ He inwardly shrugged. _"I'll bite for now, Shihōin,"_ he thought.

"Honorary, are you?" he wondered, stepping out from his chair and shoving it back underneath the desk uncouthly with his foot. The man nodded in response. "Do you have any strange feelings ever since awakening?"

"I still have these damn cuffs on and they tingle," he responded simply and raised the offending items weighing his wrists down in gesture.

Aizen nodded. "That is what it meant to do," he dryly replied after a moment, and the unnamed man smiled. "Since you have no name, shall we assign one to you?" he asked, and before the man could reply, he raised his glasses again, and moved over to his desk to move around a few bits of paperwork. "I have something in here concerning...your...health-ah!" He raised out a piece of paper from the now small pile and set it off to the clean side of his desk, placing it down. He looked up at him in expectation.

The unnamed tensed slightly, but not of caution and instead of nervousness, having been suddenly put on the spot. "So quickly?" he mumbled, annoyed.

"Write 'sleepy-bo'."

"No," the unnamed whirled on Yoruichi, who began laughing.

She suddenly pounced on him, holding him away from Aizen, who had been slightly startled to find him lunging for him - or more accurately the paper. "Now, Ai-bo!"

After a good amount of time screwing around - and subsequently dirtying the room with papers and books and other miscellaneous items all over the floor - they finally decided on a good name.

"Tarsus Adam," Aizen said, "welcome to the Thirteen Court Guardian Squadrons - or, more accurately, the Fifteen Courts, if you want to be snippy."

"I don't think I should be snippy."

"Be Snippy-bo~"

The newly christened Adam glared at her, but she was not disheartened. No, never. Aizen knew this, and it irritated him to no end how he was unable to successfully tame the woman - without Urahara's leash, of course. That said, he continued as unabated as possible. "So, Tarsus-san," he began, first testing the name on his tongue, as he felt it would be in high frequency in the coming years, "I will be your instructor in speech, reading and writing. You already seem adept in reading and your writing is average," he looked over the health papers where Adam had written his new name. "I suppose I should reinforce your speech and your writing, and should you ever have a problem with words, do not hesitate to ask," he smiled. "It's my job, after all."

Adam nodded. "Thank you, Aizen-sensei." He then bowed to his second instructor. "As late as it is, I apologize for the intrusion. Yoruichi-sama insisted that I meet you now."

Aizen was already waving him off. "No, matter. No, matter," he said quickly, "I was awake anyway and I needed the interruption from all of the paperwork." He began putting many pages away and Yoruichi yawned. "Unfortunately, I have yet to put together the course I wanted ready for you, so you'll have to be patient until then. Luckily for you, you have your base knowledge to aid you for now."

Adam nodded as Aizen motioned him to follow, leading them out of the room. "Where are we headed?" he asked.

Aizen shrugged. "There's nothing I have for you and I dread to return to my remaining paperwork," he cringed, and Yoruichi did not laugh, instead wincing in sympathy. He's slightly certain that she forces her bodyguard to do it. "I've decided to take you down to the main lab, so you get used to 12th Division grounds."

"Ah," Yoruichi started, catching up from behind the two men, "this is the first time I've seen it." Briefly seeing Aizen holding down his bristling attitude, she amended, "Her."

"Who?" Adam asked, curious of the subject of their conversation.

Aizen straightened in posture the two of them noticed, as if he were becoming proud. "Urahara and I have been experimenting for the past several decades in the creation of a sort of... _artificial_ soul," he answered. "We've recently come in with a breakthrough, and am currently holding the growing individual within a vitatank."

"Vitatank?" he parroted.

"A chamber filled with a vitamin liquid that the soul will soak up in order to serve her more independent biological functions that requires the consumption of certain chemicals to not only survive, but to grow," he answered lengthily, and Adam was having trouble processing this, but feigned understanding to prevent another technobabble session. Unfortunately for them, Aizen continued to bluster to them.

"Raven is currently in her child stages - according to Earthern humans - and should begin to show signs of teenage to maturation stages soon, considering her recent increments in her growth curves."

"Curves?" Adam wondered if the man was some sort of closet pervert.

"On graphical data," Aizen answered quickly, mind out of the gutter unlike his only other male compatriot at the moment - or any male compatriot, to be honest - and continued, "To be entirely honest with you, Urahara and I have our own personal ideas on how to enhance or aid the growth of Raven, but we constantly argue on which is better and then do it anyway. She may resent us in the future, and I can say that _I_ will, at the very least, feel deserving of any ire thrown my way. I'm not so sure when it comes to Urahara."

"He wouldn't feel remorse," Yoruichi shrugged. "He'd just feel her another good experiment done. He's not evil," she quickly turned to Adam with a slightly accusatory tone, and he raised his hands in surrender, "he just has a colder mentality than most," she waved a hand in light defense of him. "How much farther?"

"Just a few more doors," answered Aizen as he began carrying on his explanations. "Raven herself will be the first artificial Soul Reaper - we hope to create more in the future. In fact, we have another member of our division who is attempting to create modular souls that can be sent out to fight in our stead, to reduce workload, and help the less than fortunate citizens in the districts surrounding it."

Adam hummed approvingly. "That sounds good," he agreed. "But how do you handle that now?"

"Not very well," Yoruichi spoke up. "My group normally polices the districts secretly due to the sheer size of the Omnitsukidō." She then waved her hand, "That's not to say that quantity overwhelms quality."

"Didn't accuse," Adam spoke quickly. She waved him off.

"It's fine - it's just that there still isn't enough and the people prefer a police force they can see and converse with."

Aizen hummed. "Kageroza-kun has been working on his project for a good ten years, and when Raven has fully matured and demonstrates that she is capable of Soul Reaper tasks, Urahara and I will be capable of aiding him in his task."

"Ooo!" Yoruichi popped, catching their attention, "I just remembered." She pointed a blasé finger at Aizen. "Central 46 doesn't like what Kageroza is doing, so you might want to put together a dissertation or something that will allow you to do this."

"What?!" Aizen turned on her, suddenly blazing killing intent. Neither Yoruichi or Adam were entirely fazed by it, but the sudden turn of countenance certainly did. "Those damned political bas-"

"Aizen," Yoruichi Flash Stepped forward and put a firm hand on his shoulder, slightly tempering his mood. "Calm down, there's no need to be angry. Only deceptive."

"Only devious."

"Only enduring," she finished.

Adam had watched the situation with growing interest, noting with curiosity how Yoruichi had calmed the raging individual. The three phrases: _Only deceptive, only devious, only enduring_. Something told him it was a sort of mantra that came from a type of psychological therapy or a sort of discipline that Yoruichi had taught him. Adam decided to remember these lines, as they may come in handy in the future. Not only is it calming, but reassuring that anything is possible.

He had a feeling that Aizen would do something drastic.

Immediately after Yoruichi had finished the line, Aizen's murderous Spiritual Energy had finally calmed down and she released his arm. After he breathed in deeply twice, he turned towards Adam sorrowfully. "I apologize to you for my unseeming attitude in our first meeting, Tarsus-san." Adam immediately stopped him there with a hand.

"Don't worry about it," Adam smiled. "I may not have memories in my head, but I do have muscle memories. I empathize with you."

Aizen smiled ruefully. "Thank you for the sentiment," he said. "Anyways," he popped, realizing just how much time he had taken with this. "I believe it is time for you to witness the experiment." Adam and Yoruichi nodded, and they headed down the hallway for a few more moments before he opened a door, leading into the room. "This entire room is meant for her - every station, every computer, every storage chest: all hers, and for her grow-WHAT?!"

Adam and Yoruichi looked at the supposed figure, floating in the turquoise colored vitatank, a woman. She was average height, naked, and had flowing black hair floating behind her. At Aizen's shout, she reacted, briefly spasming in response, as if she had heard him. There were other minute movements, like her chest expanding when she inhaled, and the air bubbles that floated to the top of the tank when discharged from her. But, the problem was, this toddler was a fully grown woman.

Computers blared responses as if they were the artificial soul's nerves themselves, blinking and beeping, shining and calling attention to the group. The room was dark except for the minute light originating from the tank and from the lit buttons on the keyboards and screens glowing, and Aizen quickly ran to a monitor to assess what had occured.

"Dammit," he cursed, "whoever tampered with her growth rate deleted the changes in the database," he typed quickly. "Yoruichi," he looked up at her and she snapped her attention to him immediately, "Get Urahara - you know where he sleeps."

The dual meaning was not lost on the woman, and she hardened her eyes and nodded, disappearing into a Flash Step. She not only knew where he was due to their relationship, but also because of her position as the commander of the Omnitsukidō, meaning she had to know where _everyone_ sleeps, just in case some sort of investigation involved it.

Adam watched the tank with growing curiosity. She was supposed to be in her teenage stages, as Aizen had said. He was the scientist, was he not? What could have happened that caused her growth to accelerate so swiftly into an adult's age? Adam did not know, and he feared he would never understand.

He watched her eyes flick open. Red, beady crimson eyes.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Preview of next chapter below!

* * *

 _ **Comments:**_

 **Guest:** "Huge bleach fan and fan of your work. Keep it up!"

 **Reply:** "Aw, thanks, man!"

* * *

 _ **References:**_

 **Raven, Raven-chan:** RWBY, by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Preview**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Hollowfication**_

* * *

Urahara looked upon the girl with cold, gray eyes, staring down at the woman laying on the desert grounds, who was minutely shaking from having been exposed out of a fully liquid environment into the cold air. She couldn't entirely focus, chest rising rapidly to fill her lungs with the foreign density of oxygen content; eyes blurred against a sunless light. The chain extruding from her chest was short, and the dagger implanted above that leaking spiritual energy was beginning to fade. Around the blade was a sickly, dark black color that branched out like snakes around it - different sizes and shapes; different lengths and direction.

Aizen finally stepped on to the false desert turf, from the dark building extending slightly from the false sky wall. After arriving by natural walking instead of utilizing Hōho, he glared at his fellow scientist with burning hatred who ignored his killing intent, instead using his own to cover Raven to prevent her from falling victim to it.

"Is it almost done?" Urahara asked, finally looking up and into the eyes of his angry associate.

Taking a moment to calm down, Aizen sighed. He then gave his current assessment of the situation. "My Bankai is at peak efficiency, and is 67.37% complete with the fabricated reality." He looked upon her with a rueful look. "Kyōka Suigetsu says that once the false life is complete, it will be executed in approximately twenty four hours' time." He then became only slightly sheepish, stepping forward awkwardly, and briefly extending a hand before retreating. He then worked up the courage to say, "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"To suddenly flood her mind of things she was supposed to lean in the vitatank would be foolish," Urahara countered, looking back upon her naked form once again. "This is the only way - to give her a false life; of experiences; of morality; and of learning - to prevent her mind from breaking under the strain of a Soul Reaper's life so suddenly." He turned back to Aizen.

"Did we really have to use _my_ Bankai?" Aizen was uncertain. "You know it's a bistable mechanism - one side is too good to be true and-"

"The other is nightmarish, yes, I know," Urahara annoyingly cut him off in answer and scoffed at him. "You are too attached to it."

" _Her_ ," he helplessly corrected. "This isn't right. It's-"

"Not humane?" Urahara asked him, and he silenced. Kisuke then huffed before he could stop some laughter from escaping, a smile forming on his face. "Come on, man," he looked at him, "she's an experiment, not a being of free will."

Aizen didn't like the sound of that. Not. One. Bit.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _Approximately_

 _Wednesday, 17 October 2018_

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
